


Sweater Weather

by CloudF11



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Song Lyrics, add this to the trash bin, idek what else to tag this as, this is the closest thing to smut you're gonna get from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudF11/pseuds/CloudF11
Summary: Jack and Piper finally have a nice day off, for once.Originally posted on fanfiction. This is an oldie but goodie, and also the closet thing to smut that I'm gonna write. Enjoy.(obviously inspired by the song Sweater Weather by the Neighbourhood.)





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this will hold you heathens over until I finish the next rewrite for Purple. Enjoy.

_“I’ve got sunshine, on a cloudy day.”_

Jack’s soft singing and his fingers gently running through Piper’s hair was enough to bring a smile to her face. It was times like these where she truly had a feeling of serenity. The two almost never got the chance to just have a peaceful day. Most of their days were filled with firefights and shouting. Today was different. Preston allowed the two to take a day off from their Minutemen duties. It was nice for a change.

_“When it’s cold outside, I’ve got the month of May.”_

The song was another pre-war song that her Blue really enjoyed. The tune was sweet and catchy; she loved it. Piper always had a sweet spot for songs such as this one. As she cuddled in closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, Jack pressed a kiss onto her hatless head.

_“I guess you’d say, what can make me feel this way? My girl, my girl, my girl. Talkin’ ‘bout my girl.”_

Piper smiled widely, grabbing his hand and kissing him softly on the cheek. “Love you.”

“I love you, too, Pipes,” Jack half sing-songed as Piper stood up from the bed they shared, getting a Nuka-Cola from the nearby fridge. Jack had managed to run a wire through the nearby window to power the thing. For once, Piper could enjoy a cold Nuka-Cola. As she turned around, soda in hand, her Blue’s desk caught her eye. It was littered with multiple of his personal trinkets; his dog tags, a framed picture of Dogmeat, a bottle of Quantum, and his worn picture of Nora.

Her smile faltered and then eventually faded into a frown as her eyes rested on the photo of Nora. She would never admit it to anyone, but she was a little jealous of the woman. _Low, Piper. Low._ Nora lived in a world where everything was much more pleasant on the eyes and wasn’t as screwed up as the one her Blue had found himself in. Piper seethed with a hint of jealousy whenever she spotted a picture of her. She herself had always wanted to see and know what the old world was like. Yet, she got the short end of the stick and was born in a time where it was shoot and ask questions later. Such was life.

At the same time, Piper felt bad for the woman. All she was trying to do was protect her and Jack’s son, a mother duck protecting her ducklings. And what did she get in return for simply being a caring mother? A cold grave. _Well, at least we gave her a proper burial._ Yet, a burial would _never ever_ be enough. Burying Nora wouldn’t bury all the memories Jack had of her. It most certainly wouldn’t bring Shaun back, and wouldn’t bring pre-war Jack back; or _whoever_ he was before everything was blown to hell.

As much as Piper was glad that the vault gave her the man who she fell for, she would change everything if she had the chance. She would make sure Jack and Nora would get the life they were meant to have, no matter how much it would hurt Piper.

Before she could turn around, she felt one of Jack’s arms wrap around her stomach and another one grab the photo she had been looking at.

“Jack, I…”

“I’ve had this picture for _so long,”_ Jack spoke, his voice filled with a hint of sorrow. “I’ve had it with me since 2067. I’ve had it with me for two-hundred twenty-one goddamn years.”

“Blue, you don’t need to explain,” Piper spoke softly. She didn’t want him to explain if it would bring back too many memories.

“It’s bittersweet, you know? Every time I look at it, everything comes back. But then all the bad memories, the shitty ones, all go away. And they’re replaced with the good ones,” he explained anyways, despite Piper telling him he didn’t need to. He stifled back a chuckle. “I remember our first date as if it were yesterday. We were both nervous as hell about it. She managed to stick her elbow in one of those cups filled with salad dressing. It was our little inside joke for years.”

Piper couldn’t help herself but chuckle as well. “Sounds like you had some pretty great memories with her, Jack.”

“Yeah,” he began, nuzzling his face into her hair. “I did. But the memories I’ve made with you mean so much to me, you have no idea.”

“Shucks, Blue,” Piper said, giggling as she pressed her lips against Jack’s jawline. Looking down at Jack’s desk again, she spotted a small note with a singular word scribbled into it. Sliding out of Jack’s embrace, she grabbed the small piece of paper. Her name was written in it with black pen.

“Hey, uh- Jack, what is this?” she asks him, handing the small note to him.

“This thing?” Jack begins, taking the paper and shoving it into his back pocket. “It’s my bucket list.”

Piper nearly choked on her words. “W-What? But- that list- that ‘bucket list’ is just, uh, it’s just my n-name.”

“Exactly,” Jack said, a smug look on his face as he crossed his arms. Piper could feel all the heat in her body rush to her face. _Get the goddamn memo, Piper._ Her heart raced rapidly, the air seeming to become tighter and thinner.

She wasted little time, putting down the bottle of Nuka-Cola she had in her hand before cupping Jack’s face in her hands. Piper gently ran her thumb over his cheek as she pulled him into a kiss. The scent of his cologne and leather permeated her nose. The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile. Moments like these were moments Piper wished would last forever. The same energy and euphoria she felt when he first kissed her in Home Plate returned. Piper loved that no matter what happened, the spark between them would be as bright as it was that day. She wouldn’t have to worry about them drifting apart simply because they lost their spark. That spark would always be there.

Piper shivered as she felt Jack’s hand gently grip her waist. “Ooh, goosebumps,” she muttered with a smile as they pulled apart momentarily. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips met once more. At that point, nothing else seemed to exist except for them. Nothing around the two seemed real. Not even the light snow outside or the cold breeze that swept through the windows and into their home seemed realistic. In that moment, it was only them. Her mind wandered to all those days she had to keep herself and her feelings under control. Thinking about it now, Piper couldn’t believe she held on that long. _How the hell did I live without him like this?_ The two were like a puzzle; they fit perfectly together. Piper was his other half, and he was hers. She didn’t dare think about what would happen if she didn’t have her other half.

She would cherish every goddamn touch and kiss. She would cherish every stolen look and smile, and she would cherish every time their fingers laced together into a perfect knot.

Piper squealed as Jack practically lifted her up and moved her over to the bed before pressing his lips to her neck and then back to her own lips. “You know,” he mumbled. “I missed these days off.”

She mumbled an agreement as she took his face in her hands once more. She moaned into the kiss as she lightly tugged at his white tank top. All those times she had told her Blue she had been on cloud nine were true. Except now, she was probably a little bit _past_ cloud nine.

* * *

Piper smiled as she turned to see her favorite vault dweller. He was still asleep, stirring a bit and breathing steadily. She carefully grabbed his limp arm, tracing his scars. Piper was unsure as to how she had missed the scars before; there were so many. She assumed most of them had been caused by his time in the Commonwealth. Before she knew it, Jack was tugging on her grip. As she let go of his arm, he turned to face her. A wide yet rare smile was painted across his face.

“Hello, gorgeous,” he chirped in a somewhat flirtatious manor, his voice slightly hoarse.

 _“Stop it,_ ” Piper mumbled with a smile as he pecked her on the nose. “You know, Blue, you _sure do_ know how to show a girl a _good time_.”

 


End file.
